1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a fishing reel equipped with a fishhook hanger and a fishing rod using the fishing reel and, more particularly, to a fishing reel equipped with a fishhook hanger and a fishing rod using the fishing reel, in which both a reel body having a locking part and a fishhook hanger having a fishhook hanging part for hanging a fishhook thereon and a corresponding locking part locked to the locking part of the reel body are used, so that the fishhook hanging part of the fishhook hanger can safely and efficiently hang the fishhook thereon, thereby preventing the fishhook from scratching or damaging the fishing reel and from injuring a user, and realizing an easy and safe handling of the fishing rod while moving the fishing rod or while fishing using the fishing rod, and in which the locking part of the reel body and the corresponding locking part of the fishhook hanger are configured to be removably locked to each other, so that the fishhook hanger can be easily locked to the reel body or can be easily removed from the reel body as desired when using the fishing rod, thereby improving usability of the fishing reel, and in which the locking or unlocking of the locking parts can be easily and simply performed, and the fishing reel has a simple construction, thereby realizing improved productivity of the fishing reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of conventional fishing reels equipped with fishhook hangers is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0471571 (May 5, 2005, hereinbelow, referred to as “the patent document”), entitled “a reel body of a double bearing fishing reel”.
The patent document discloses a reel body of a double bearing fishing reel, in which a fishline is wound around a rotating spool. The reel body includes a frame, first and second covers, a front cover, and a fishhook hanger, wherein the frame includes two side plates that are placed outside opposite ends of the spool and a plurality of connectors that connect the two side plates to each other, wherein the first and second covers are placed to cover the outer surfaces of the two side plates, the front cover is placed to cover the front of the frame, with a long horizontal opening being formed in the front cover so as to set therein a fishline guide member of a level winding mechanism, and the fishhook hanger is formed as an arm-shaped member that is placed along the horizontal opening of the front cover at a location outside the front cover at an interval defined between the fishhook hanger and the front cover.
In other words, the patent document was proposed to provide a technique in which a fishhook is hung on a fishhook hanger, thereby preventing the fishhook from scratching or damaging a reel body.
However, the technique disclosed in the patent document is problematic in that the fishhook hanger is configured to be always locked to the reel body so that, when a user intends to grip the fishing reel in various manners while fishing, the fishhook hanger may disturb the user to efficiently grip the fishing reel.
Further, the user may be injured by the fishhook hanger.
Accordingly, it is required keenly to develop a technique that can solve the above-mentioned problems.